


May 4, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks for not summoning a vet as a joke this time,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	May 4, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Thanks for not summoning a vet as a joke this time,'' Amos said to Supergirl before he winced on his bed.

THE END


End file.
